Nightmares
by Yume-no-Ryu
Summary: Kikyo curses Kagome with endless nightmares. pleeze R&R! Final chap up! :3
1. A Walk with Kouga

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters mentioned..  
  
Inuyasha just sat there staring at the half moon waiting. 'Kagome. you said you would come back today. Where are you?' Then a familiar scent reached him. He looked towards the well and sure enough he saw Kagome climbing out. "About time," mumbled an agitated hanyou. After she climbed out of the well, Inuyasha jumped down to meet her. "Hi Inuyasha. sorry I'm late." Kagome said slowly too scared to tell him where she's been. 'If I tell him I was on a date with Houjo. he'll kill me.' "What's the matter Kagome?" "Oh, uh. nothing." Inuyasha just looked her over and then it came to him. "Who were you with?" "What?" "I can smell someone else on you!" "Oh! I was with Houjo." "WHAT!" "Nothing happened!" Then a swift wind came out of nowhere and Kouga appeared about ten feet away. "Yo Kagome! How are you?" "Oh, uh hi Kouga. Um. I'm fine." Stumbled Kagome. "Your still hanging with this mutt? Why don't you just leave him and come with me?" Kouga sneered. "What did you say wolf boy? Why would Kagome go with you when she's mine?" Inuyasha said without thinking. "Inuyasha! I'm not anyone's! S-I-T!!!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. "Kouga, you can walk with me back to the village I'm going to. It's just on the other side of the forest." Kagome said knowing how pissed off Inuyasha must feel. Inuyasha slowly got to his feet and started yelling, "What! You can't trust him! He'll probably kidnap you again and take you to his mangy wolf den!" "Unlike you Inuyasha, I trust people who are my friends. Kouga and I are just friends and I know I can trust him because if he does try anything. I know just what to do." Replied Kagome. "But. But." "Inuyasha. sit." Then Kouga and Kagome made their way through the forest. "Damn her!!" the hanyou mumbled through a mouthful of dirt.  
"Why do you hang with him? I mean he's always running off with some dead person but you still care for him." Kouga said about halfway through the forest. "I really don't know. He pisses me off most of the time, but sometimes he treats me like the most precious thing in the world. I'll never understand him." Kagome replied. "Is this the village?" "Yes. Thank you Kouga for walking with me" "Your welcome Kagome. Always know that if the mutt-face messes up, I'm here for you." Kouga the bent down and kissed Kagome's cheek. Then he ran off.  
'What! He kissed her and she didn't do anything to stop him.' Inuyasha thought. As the wolf ran away, he smirked up at Inuyasha. 'Damn him! I wonder. why doesn't Kagome ever leave me?' He jumped down and decided to ask her. "Kagome. can I ask you something?" He asked her before she started walking into Kaede's hut. "Uh. sure. What is it Inuyasha?" "Well. why don't you ever leave me?" "Well, I don't really know. There's just something that holds me here." 'More like someone.' Kagome thought secretly. "Kagome. I." Inuyasha started to say but was cut off by a high- pitched scream.  
  
sry but all my chapters might b short but the storee will be good! (don't wry! There will b more than 3 chapters!) ALSO: the title might change but for now it's 'Nightmares' 


	2. Kagome's encounter with Kikyo

"Help!" cried one of the village women. "Inuyasha called out to her, "What!?" "My sister! She sleeping and then I saw a dragon like creature enter our hut and took her soul! You must help me!" The woman fainted from all the stress of what just happened. Inuyasha started thinking, ' Dragon like creature? That could only mean.' "Kikyo." Inuyasha started walking in the direction of her scent. Kagome looked down and a single tear slid down her face. Inuyasha smelled this tear as it fell but did not turn around. Slowly he walked forward trying to find more of Kikyo's scent. He started hearing the pounding of footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Kagome running in the opposite direction. "Kagome! Wait!" He started running after her but didn't get very far. As soon as he entered the woods, he ran into something invisible. "What the.! This is one of Kikyo's spirit shields. But Kagome ran right through it! That must mean. oh no! Kagome is in danger!"  
'Why. Why does he love her! Doesn't he know how I feel!' Kagome kept running through the woods until she found a clearing. There she saw a miko with pale skin and long raven black hair. "Ki. Kikyo." "Hm! I've been expecting you Kagome. I have something for you!" Kikyo then used her miko powers to conjure up a pink glowing ball in her hand. She then threw it hard towards Kagome. Kagome was too stunned to move out of the way. When the attack hit her, Kagome felt all her strength going away. She fell to the ground clutching her chest and letting out a high-pitched scream. She started to glow purple and her breathing became mere gasps. 'I have never felt such pain like this before! I feel like I'm dieing.' Kagome thought before she started to lose conscience. "Inuyasha. help." Those were her last words before she fainted. "Ha! My attack worked! Now when she wakes up. She will be in an endless nightmare." Kikyo started to laugh as she disappeared into the night. 


	3. Kagome's first nightmare

"The spirit shield is gone!' exclaimed Inuyasha before running into the woods where Kagome supposedly is. 'I hope that scream didn't come from Kagome!' Earlier, he heard a scream that startled him and he became worried. As he ran into the woods, he kept thinking what Kikyo might have done to Kagome. He ran into a clearing and spotted a raven black haired girl in the middle unconscience. "Kagome!" he yelled. He walked over to her and gently picked her up. "Kagome. what happened to you?" There were no visible scratches or wounds but he could tell something was wrong. She seemed lifeless in his arms and almost cold. "Kagome?" Her eyes started to open a little bit they showed no emotion. When he let her go she fell limply to her knees. She looked as if she never fell. No emotion of surprise or hurt. "What's wrong with you? Can't you stand up? Say something!!" "Inuyasha. no.no." She murmered very silently but he could still hear her. He moved toward her to pick her up but she started to say something else. "Inuyasha? Why Kikyo. why did you choose her? Do I not matter to you?"  
  
( Kagome's Dream)  
"Inuyasha! Where are you?" She continued walking through the black  
forest. "Inuyasha!" She then came to a clearing but dreaded what she  
saw. There was Inuyasha and Kikyo under the God tree kissing.  
"Inuyasha. no.no." Kikyo turned towards her and just smiled. Inuyasha  
glanced up and saw her. "Inuyasha? Why Kikyo. why did you choose her?  
Do I not matter to you?" His head fell forward and he stepped in front  
of Kikyo. When he looked up, his eyes were blood red and he had face  
markings of a full demon. He started to flex his claws. "You never  
mattered to me wench! You were only a shard detector!" he growled to  
her. "Inuyasha. No! Sit boy!" she screamed but there was no thud. She  
looked up and saw that the beads were gone. "Oh no!" She turned and  
ran as fast as she could through the forest. Behind her she could hear  
Inuyasha gaining on her. 'I must get to the well and seal it when I  
get to my era!' She kept on running and finally found the well but  
Kikyo was there with a bow and arrow aimed at her. "Seems there's no  
where to go wench!" came a low growl from behind her. Kikyo let her  
arrow go and it zoomed towards Kagome. She started to dodge it but  
Inuyasha grabbed her arms so tight that blood trickled down her  
wrists. "No!" A wirlwind came up and snatched Kagome before the arrow  
hit her. The arrow hit Inuyasha instead and he reverted back to a  
hanyou before passing out. Kagome looked up to see the face of her  
savoror and was surprised to see Kouga. 


	4. The Nightmare Spell

"Kouga!! What the hell?" Inuyasha growled. He had been listening to what Kagome was muttering. Unfortunately, he heard the part where she said sit. "What did Kikyo do to you?" he wondered aloud. 'What is happening to Kagome? It's like. she's dreaming aloud.'  
  
Later that night, Inuyasha had carried Kagome to Kaede's, hoping she would know what's wrong. When he got there, he saw Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara (noticed I haven't mentioned them once!) waiting outside for them. Miroku had a fresh red mark upon his face which meant he tried to grope Sango again. "Inuyasha! What's wrong with Kagome?" cried the little kitsune. He had just spotted Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms. "I. don't know. All I know is Kikyo did something to her which is causing Kagome to mutter stuff from dreams. Where's the old hag?" said Inuyasha. "Lady Kaede is inside," muttered a very quiet monk. As Inuyasha stepped inside the hut, the sudden smell of herbs hit him. "Ahhh. Inuyasha. What brings ye here so late?" "Kagome. came across Kikyo. She did something to her and she won't stop. muttering stuff like she's dreaming." "Put her down here." Kaede pointed to a spot on the floor by the fire. After close inspection of the girl, Kaede finally spoke. "It seems that my sister has put a nightmare spell on Kagome. This causes the victim to be lost in a state of dreams. They lose all their strength and eventually won't eat. Aparrantly, they all end up losing emotion and the will to live. Kagome will most likely end up dieing Inuyasha." "What!! Isn't there anything you can do?" "Unfortunately, there is no counter curse. The only way she will wake up is if she overcomes the power of the spell. To people, their dreams seem like reality. If Kagome starts to believe that the dreams aren't true, the power of the spell will weaken unitl it is practically gone. Otherwise, Kagome will succumb to the power and forever be engulfed in these dreams. Even through death they will haunt her." "But. Kagome must wake up! We need her." 'I. need her.'  
The next day, things were no better. Kaome has gotten to the point where she wouldn't eat. Eventually, she didn't eat. All her friends started to get worried. 


	5. Kagome's dream and Inuyasha's message

As each day passed, the tension of the group started to get stronger. No one knew if Kagome would ever wake up. Sippou would stay by her bedside all day and sleep by her during the night. Miroku even stopped trying to grope Sango and instead comfort her for Sango was deathly afraid of losing Kagome after already losing her family. Inuyasha just sat in the hut keeping an eye on Kagome. Three days had passed but there was no sign of Kagome even moving. She had started to get very pale. On the third day, she stated mumbling something in her dream but no one heard. No one. except Inuyasha.  
  
(Kagome's Dream)  
  
The alarm clock was ringing on her nightstand until she hit it so hard  
it broke. "Huh? How did I get to my room?" She looked around curiously  
but nothing was different. Hey where's my jewel shards! I can't sense  
them or anything!" She shot up and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.  
"Mom!! Did you see Inuyasha? What did he say?" Her mom looked at her  
like she was crazy. "Who's Inuyasha?" "Mom! You know! Half demon. has  
doggy ears. bad attitude." "Kagome. are you feeling alright?" "From  
the feudal era!! Remember about the Shikon no tama? That I'm really a  
reincarnation of a priestess who lived over 500 years ago? I can  
travel through time using the well, remember?" "Uh. Kagome, darling...  
have you've been dreaming of silly nonsense again?" This hit Kagome  
hard. 'What! How can this be?' She ran out of the house and over to  
the shrine. She stepped inside and peered into the well. 'Where's the  
rope ladder Grandpa put down there for me? Oh well.' She jumped inside  
hoping that when she came out, she'll be in the feudal era. She landed  
and looked up, but all she could see was the ceiling of the shrine.  
"What! Wait a minute. what if mom's right? Was this really a dream? It  
seemed so real. Wait! This means I'll never see Inuyasha again!"  
Kagome fell to the ground crying. "Inuyasha!" She sat there for a  
very long time thinking of him. After about an hour, Kagome started to  
climb out of the well. She slowly headed for the house when she heard  
a scream. "Who was that? I hope nothing bad happened!" She tore off at  
incredible speed. When she got inside, she saw the very person she was  
weeping over. "Inuyasha! How did you get here?" She looked down and  
saw her mother on the ground with a big gash in her back. "Inuyasha.  
why. why did you kill my mother?" He took slow steps towards her. He  
embraced her tightly, but she was still shocked. "Inuyasha. what's  
wro." she stopped mid-sentenced. She felt Inuyasha stab her with his  
sharp claws. She fell to the ground as blood flowed at a fast rate  
down her back. "Inuyasha. why?" He looked down at her and started to  
speak, "You need to wake up. Wake up and return to your friends and .  
me." Kagome fell unconscious as his words penetrated through her.  
  
How do yall like so far?? I kno my chapters are short but it's getting harder to think of wat to write. n e wayz, pleeze review! :3 


	6. Kikyo's Reason

Inuyasha moved closer as she kept saying his name. Finally he was about a foot away from her face. 'She's beautiful. when she's not awake yelling sit.' Her breathing started to become normal again. Her eyes started to open but very slow. Her eyes were fully open and she was staring into a pair of beautiful golden eyes. "Kagome! Your awake!" cried out Inuyasha. He embraced her tightly. "Inu. Inuyasha? What are you doing?" "Kikyo placed a nightmare spell on you and you've been asleep for three days now!" "I was? Then all those dreams weren't true?" "Depends. what did you dream about?" "Uh." She did not want to tell him that she dreamt about Kouga and how he saved her from Inuyasha almost killing her. "Kagome!" cried a little kitsune from behind her. He jumped onto her and squeezed her neck very tight. "Uh. hello Shippou!" "Lady Kagome! Your awake!" Miroku started to give Kagome a hug but behind him, Sango held him back. "Oh no you don't!" said Sango knowing that he would try and grope Kagome. Kagome sat up and turned towards Inuyasha, but he wasn't there. "Hey where did Inuyasha go?" No one seemed to notice that he left.  
'I know Kagome dreamt about Kouga. that worthless wolf! Is she going to leave me to be with him? Why. Why did Kikyo do such a thing?' Inuyasha sat at the very top of the God tree thinking to him self. He had left the hut because he couldn't take it knowing that she probably had feelings for Kouga. He heard a rustling in the bushes below but ignored it. "Hello Inuyasha," said Kikyo. She had felt her spell break on Kagome. "What do you want?" snarled Inuyasha. "Hm! I see you found out exactly what I did to my reincarnation." "Why did you do it? She had done nothing to you!" "Oh, but she had. She took the heart of the one I love. Don't you see? With her gone. you would be mine!" "I'll never be yours! Not after you tried to kill Kagome!" "So. you would chose a reincarnation over the original? That gives me even more reason to kill her!" "Don't you lay a hand on her!" "Oh, I won't. I'll just kill her using my powers. I will soon." she couldn't finish. Behind her, Kagome stood tall with a bow in her hand and an arrow knocked. She had shot an arrow but it had only grazed her face. Tiny droplets of blood fell down her face.  
  
Well? Do you like? It was hard trying to think of anything 2 write!! :3 well I don't know how long it'll b b-4 I end this fanfic!! :3 check out my other fanfics: 'Don't Leave Me" and "Naraku's Evil Plot'. Pleeze R&R!!!!!!! :3 


	7. Kagome dead?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. "You wench!" Kikyo turned to face her. "I should have just killed you instead of putting you under my nightmare spell!" Kikyo concentrated all her spiritual power into an object. Inuyasha started to jump down to help Kagome but she told him to stay. She started to focus her power to her arrow. When Kikyo was finished, she held a pink glowing bow and arrow. They made eye contact and both began to aim. Inuyasha's eyes focused on the person he was most worried about, Kagome. They both let their arrows go. They met in the middle, but unfortunately Kagome's arrow disintegrated and Kikyo's flew towards Kagome's heart. "Kagome!!" Inuyasha cried out as the arrow made contact with its target. Kagome flew back into the tree that was directly behind her as it pierced through her heart. As she was pinned there she took one last look at Inuyasha, then fell unconscious. "Kagome!!" Inuyasha shrieked into the night. "That should take care of that little brat. Now. Inuyasha, come with me." Kikyo silently spoke as she looked at what she had accomplished. "Never! You. killed her. YOU KILLED KAGOME!" He jumped down from the tree and ran over where she was pinned. He reached for the arrow but as he touched it, sparks flew out and burned him. "Hm! I see your heart must be broken. well shall I pin you beside her?" Kikyo laughed at her comment. "Leave. Kikyo. I never want to see you again!" She stopped laughing as she looked at the hanyou before her. "I said leave!" he turned to face her but all she saw in his eyes were pure hatred. She turned to leave but said one last thing, "You may hate me now, but when you realize the brat is really dead. you'll be coming back to me like you always did." She then disappeared into the night. 'You're wrong Kikyo. I'll never look for you again.' He silently thought to himself. He gazed back at Kagome and smelt her scent of life slowly going away. "Now, I'll never be able to tell you how I truly feel for you Kagome." He wanted to say he loved her with all his heart. but he realized he'd never be able to. 'I'll never see your smiling face or hear your sweet voice again. will I?'  
  
(Kagome last nightmare)  
"Kagome!" she slowly opened her eyes but no one was there. She was  
surrounded by black. Wherever she turned, she saw no one. She felt  
alone but for some reason, she knew she wasn't. She started to see  
spirits and people going past her in the opposite direction. She  
turned and looked where they were going but all she could see was a  
single river guiding the people. She looked from where they were  
coming from and saw a blinding light. 'Which way do I go? Towards the  
light or follow the river.' She stood there not knowing what to do.  
She wanted to go the way that would take her back to see her friends.  
So she decided that she would go towards the light. She started  
running but felt pain in her chest. She reached up and felt something  
fluidly. She looked at her hand, expecting to see blood but instead  
she saw silver fluid. She started walking towards the light again.  
She kept her head straight looking forward. As she got closer she felt  
warmth surrounding her. It got harder to walk because of the pain. She  
then noticed that the silver fluid started to turn red. 'I need to get  
back to Inuyasha.' She finally got to the light but then the light  
changed into a vision. She saw herself pinned to a tree by Kikyo's  
arrow. Then she saw someone in front of her but the image was blurred.  
She first thought it was Kikyo, but she saw the silver hair. Finally  
the image cleared and she saw Inuyasha standing in front of her. She  
wanted more than ever to be right there by him. She took one step  
forward and found herself being transported.  
  
He took no notice of her scent coming back. He just stood there with his head down, his eyes covered by his bangs. Kagome's eyes slowly opened and turned to look at him. She always hated him looking defeated. "Hello. Inuyasha." Inuyasha perked up and saw that she was alive. "Kagome! But how?" "I really don't know." She lifted her hand up to take the arrow out. When she grabbed it, it disappeared. She was about to fall to the ground, but Inuyasha caught her. They stared into each other's eyes for a little bit. He put her down and started to speak, "Kagome. I." He was cut off as Kagome leaned up and kissed him. He was startled at first but he closed his eyes and wrapped her in his arms. Inuyasha broke off first and looked into her gleaming eyes. "Kagome. I've wanted to say this for a while. I love you." "Inuyasha. I love you too." She spoke softly but he still heard her. They both looked east and saw the sun slowly rise up, as a new day began.  
  
Sry, but this is the last chap 2 this story. pleeze tell me what u think about this fanfic. Also check out my other 2.. 'Naraku's Evil Plot' and 'Don't Leave Me." :3 


End file.
